What Happened At College
by SupernaturalJustice
Summary: Just a one shot of how Apollo met Will's mom.


**AN: This is a one-shot about how Apollo met Will Solace's mother.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON**

It had been a few weeks since Apollo had been down to earth and he was getting bored. He thought that an underground bar merely two blocks from the Empire State Building was grounds for easy pickings, but for some reason the girls in here didn't satisfy his eyes like they normally would. He was about to leave when he noticed something strange.

A girl sitting at the bar, wearing converse, jeans, and a hoodie, no makeup (or very little), and a bottle of coca cola and an open textbook in front of her. She wasn't a stick like he was used to, either. She had _curves_ , and lots of them. She was definitely a drastic change from the girls wearing pumps, miniskirts, and tube-tops, face plastered with make-up, and drunk out of their minds, but for some odd reason Apollo found it attractive.

Apollo knew the moment he saw her that she was something special. She had the most beautiful honey-blonde hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes that Apollo had ever seen, and she wore a crease in her brow and a focus in her eyes that made Apollo smile.

"Hello, beautiful." He started with his opening line as he sat down at the bar beside her, "Why don't you come home with me, I can show you the stars." He knew it sounded stupid, but it always got the girl's attention. Well... Usually.

The girl sitting at the bar took a sip from her coke and flipped the page in her textbook, acting like she didn't even hear Apollo talk. He raised his eyebrows at this. Girls were almost _always_ attracted to him, sometimes they would fight for his attention. But not this one. She merely ignored the god, hoping that he would just leave, but Apollo didn't give up that easily.

"So where are you from?" He didn't waste time with any lines, he knew they would be useless on her. But apparently simple questions were useless as well because she still ignored him.

"You know, if you just came to study and ignore pick-ups, then you bypassed a long line of wonderful libraries." He mused at her. She sighed heavily, closing her book and uncrossing her legs.

"Trust me, I didn't want to come here." She said, finally looking at him, surprisingly unfazed by his godly good looks. Apollo, on the other hand, was at a loss for words, staring into her eyes and losing track of the world. When he finally gathered himself again, he stuttered to get words out.

"How do you mean?" He asked.

"My roommate, Amelia," She said, jabbing a thumb at a girl with red hair that fit the mold of Apollo's usual girls, "Dragged me here because she wanted to met some guys."

"Well, obviously it's not your kind of place." He said, trying to lure her in with subtle lines.

"Obviously..." She said, reopening her book and beginning to read again. Apollo tried to walk away, he really did, but something about this girl really interested him.

"What are you reading." He asked, leaning in slightly. She sighed again and turned to him, a smile on her face, but a look of death in her eyes.

"I'm studying for my exams." She said through clenched teeth, trying not to yell at his rudeness.

"What subject?"

"Art History..." Apollo wanted to laugh. This girl was perfect! Maybe not to the standards he was used to, but definitely something he wanted.

"I love art, and history, maybe the latter not as much, but I definitely love art." She stopped reading and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What? A good looking guy can't be into art?" He asked, smirking at his success.

"No, but I didn't think an idiot could." Or his utter failure.

"Ha ha, very funny." He said, relaxing slightly. She smiled genuinely at him and took her eyes from her textbook, finally turning her body towards him.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asked, taking him a bit off guard.

"I can't talk to someone like a normal person?"

"No, I mean, why _me_? Of all the girls in this bar who are more drunk, more willing, and prettier than me, why did you chose to come bother the studying girl at the bar?"

"I wanted to try something new." He answered truthfully, "I'm so used to having girls throw themselves at me that I wanted a bit more of a challenge." She looked surprised and a little impressed with his answer, and so she decided to give him a chance.

"And your name is?" She asked, a brighter light in her eyes.

"Apollo." He held out his hand and she took it slowly.

"Apollo... Like the Greek god?" She asked, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Yep, or the skater, whichever you find more attractive." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, _Apollo_ , I'm Adeline Solace." She said, and Apollo smirked, _even her name is beautiful_ , he thought. "And I'm going to go get my roommate before she abandons me here without the–" She looked around and stopped short when she realized that Amelia was nowhere to be seen. "Car..." She finished. "Great." She gathered her stuff and stood up from her stool.

"It was nice, and slightly annoying, to meet you Apollo, but if I don't start walking now then I won't reach my dorm till morning." She said, hugging her textbook tightly to her chest.

"Do you mean to tell me that you are going to _walk_ back to the Columbia University dorms?" He asked, stepping in her path to the door.

"Yes," She pushed passed him, "It's not that bad..."

"Not that bad?!" He cried out, "It's _three miles_!" It was ridiculous to think that this girl was going to walk three miles back to her dorm because her roommate, who probably had a car, had gone off with some guy.

"I'll survive."

"You are the most determined, stubborn girl that I have ever met. But I will not let a beautiful girl walk home."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked as they climbed the stairs up the the street.

"Call you what?"

"Beautiful... I'm-I'm not beautiful." Her voice got quiet and for the first time since he started to talk to her she showed a sign of weakness. He took her shoulders in his hands and looked her directly in the eyes.

"Adeline, do you remember when you asked me why I was talking to you?" He asked and she nodded. "Well, I lied. The truth is that, yes, everyone was more drunk and more willing than you; but you, wearing baggy street cloths, old converse, and a tenth of the makeup the other girls were wearing, were undoubtedly the most beautiful girl in that whole bar."

She stood, shell-shocked, on the sidewalk, looking at him with misty eyes. "No one has ever said anything like that to me..." She whispered, almost disbelieving that someone, especially someone so attractive, could take such a large interest in her. Apollo smiled at her, taking her arm in his.

"I want to take you somewhere special." He said, walking down the street his arm in her's.

"Somewhere special?" She asked, smiling at him, the mist in her eyes now gone.

"Somewhere you can appreciate, usually when I take girls there they complain and ask to leave, but I have a feeling that you're going to like it." She gave him a confused look, and was about to ask more questions when he stopped, standing in front of an art museum.

"Metropolitan museum of art?" She asked, reading the sign on the side of the building.

"Yep, my favorite place." He said, standing in front of it proudly.

"Hate to break it to you, but they're closed." She said, patting his arm lovingly.

"Oh, sweetheart, the guards know me personally, for us it's never closed." He smirked and walked up to the front doors, knocking on them loudly. A few seconds later a guy no older than twenty with golden blonde hair, blue eyes, a major tan, and a face that was almost identical to Apollo's, walked up with a flashlight and unlocked the door. He looked at Apollo with a confused expression.

"Da-" He stopped himself from finishing when he saw Adeline. "Um... Apollo... What are you doing here?" He saved himself from that long, and embarrassing, explanation of why he just called a guy younger than him 'dad'.

"Adeline, this is my... Um... Brother, Chris Malcolm, Chris, this is Adeline Solace." Chris looked Adeline over, taking in her plain, yet beautiful, features, then gave his father a look.

"Um, Adeline? Why don't you run ahead, I've got to talk to Chris for a moment."

"Um, okay." She said, a smile on her face as she ran off down the hall. He watched after her, a look of love in his eyes.

"I'm proud of you, dad." Apollo's attention was taken back to Chris, who was smirking.

"For what?"

"She's actually _normal_ , she acts like she's excited to be here, and that look you just gave her was one of true love." Apollo smiled back at his son. So rarely did a demigod reach twenty, but Chris was strong and fought off monsters like it was breathing, a true hero and a marvelous healer.

"Ha, well thank you. The moment I saw her _studying_ at the bar I knew she was different, then she rejected me harshly, then was left behind by her drunk friend. I couldn't just leave her, sure she was stubborn and determined, but that's what I liked about her."

"Well that's nice and all, but I'd be careful with her child, you know how you are with your daughters, and I have a feeling that her's would turn you grey." He said matter-of-factly. Oh, yeah, that's another thing. Chris is also the most sarcastic child Apollo had ever had.

"Ha ha, that's funny, and whoever said I don't like my daughters? But, in all seriousness, I don't think I'm going to go there just yet."

"Really? This is the only time you've ever waited more than a few hours on someone."

"Well, it's only been an hour, so I guess it could still have the potential to be in my normal spectrum." Adeline appeared from the shadows, giggling slightly.

"Are you coming, or not?" She asked. He looked her up and down, taking in all of her luscious beauty, then nodded. She ran off, disappearing back down the hall.

"Oh Hades yes." He whispered before running after her.


End file.
